A wireless communications module has been adopted as a module that constitutes various electronic apparatuses represented by communication equipment and the like. An example of a conventional wireless module is disclosed in PTL 1. The wireless module disclosed in PTL 1 includes a wireless communication control unit and a substrate that supports the wireless communication control unit. Also, an antenna portion connected to the wireless communication control unit is formed in the substrate.
In wireless communication performed by using the wireless communications module, it is required that a radio wave having a predetermined frequency of the adopted communication standard is efficiently transmitted and received. Therefore, it is preferable that the intensity of the radio wave to be transmitted from the antenna portion is as large as possible relative to the power being input for generating the radio wave. Also, if an unintended radio wave that belongs to a frequency band in the vicinity of the predetermined frequency is received, the unintended radio wave becomes a noise radio wave that hinders wireless communication. Therefore, it is preferable that the wireless communication control unit is prevented from receiving a noise radio wave as much as possible. However, the method for effectively receiving a radio wave differs depending on factors such as the frequency band to which the predetermined frequency belongs, the intensity of the radio wave used for the wireless communication, and furthermore the size of the wireless communications module. Accordingly, if an appropriate method is not applied, the wireless communication may rather become unstable.